Edinburgh Vaults (episode)
Edinburgh Vaults is the seventh episode of Season 1 of . The travels to to investigate the Edinburgh Vaults. The city is steeped in history and hauntings, but no landmark holds as many ghosts as the rooms and passageways under South Bridge. Walkthrough Zak & Co. travel over 3000 miles overseas to their next investigation, located in the foggy Edinburgh, Scotland, set to take place in one of the most reputedly haunted locations in the world: the series of underground vaults underneath the town's South Bridge known as the Edinburgh Vaults. It was originally built in 1788 to span the valley now occupied by urban civilization, and is built upon 19 stone archways which had floors and ceilings built in between the columns to form the visible chambers of today. These were to be used as storage rooms for respectable businesses like silversmiths and goldsmiths, but later on they moved out for so-called "social" businesses to make use of the dens as gambling dens and drinking dens. Eyewitnesses in the vaults reported dizzy feelings. In the Cobbler's Room there is said to be the spirit of a woman that sits opposite of a malevolent male spirit that deeply resents pregnant women. The woman spirit, who is dressed completely in black, is claimed to have told psychics that she lost her child for some unknown reason. An eyewitness who was six months pregnant heard baby crying from one corner of a room and suddenly had a violent urge to be sick, and would become momentarily sick two more times during her pregnancy as a result of going into the vaults as the tour guide of the vaults - there were no other complications aside from those instances. There is also a reputed, benevolent spirit of a little boy named Jack, who has been seen in full-bodied form and tugs on people's hands and coats and throws stones around for fun. His disappearance can be traced back to 1810 and is possibly one of the unsolved missing person cases. One other spirit, in contrast, is an evil male spirit in a black overcoat and big black boots - thus lending him his nickname "Mr. Boots" - who may have once been a slum landlord who lived in the vaults. He has been seen looking at eyewitnesses with a leering grin and no eyeballs in his eye sockets, and is known to strongly dislike people being down there in the vaults, having been heard yelling "GET OUT" and being suspected of being the invisible force who has violently pushed visitors. 7 days before the unveiling of the South Bridge over 300 years ago, the lady who was supposed to christen the bridge died, and her body was put in a casket that was pushed over the bridge. This is believed by superstition to have laid the curse on the vaults that led to the 20-40 black market and serial-killing murders at the Bridge in the years to come, as well as various diseases brought down upon Edinburgh via rainwater. Zak is led by Des Brogan - the man who took initial responsibility for investigating the Vaults once they were rediscovered - into the Vaults on a tour. The damp, musty-smelling vaults have low ceilings, and the one room Zak reports a specifically oppressive feeling in is "Mr. Boot's Room"; it is said that shining a light on Mr. Boot's face will make the entity go berserk, that being the reason Zak and Des tour while holding candles. It is believed Mr. Boots hates anyone being in the room because there is the buried body of a young prostitute he murdered in one corner of the room. On the tour, when Zak makes his challenge to the evil spirit, Nick reports seeing a figure pass by outside the room, while Aaron reports hearing a breathy sound. Zak goes into the Double-Vaulted room, where the kid spirit as well as the ghost of a shaggy dog were reported. Then in the Cobbler's room, Des Brogan tells stories about how on one room the visibly happy visage of a cobbler has been seen in one corner of the room, while in another corner of the same room a visibly angry woman - another believed murdered prostitute - appears and pushes people violently. Just then, Aaron's camera oddly blurs out all light sources on screen (the candles), then shuts off on its own. During further preliminary background research, Zak hears that the headless ghost of Mary Queen of Scots is believed to be down there in the Vaults as well. The Scottish peoples of Edinburgh claim that a good test of their ability to handle staying in the Vaults later in the night is to go to the nearby Grey Friar cemetery, believed to be one of the most haunted in the world in its own right. Zak interviews one resident who relates that on one night at the cemetery, he had such a violent paranormal attack to the chest that he was rushed to the hospital in an ambulance. This poltergeist is given the name "the MacKenzie Poltergeist". Zak & Co. have a little tour of the cemetery, and find the tomb of George MacKenzie. They recall the documented story of one homeless guy who broke into this tomb and was attacked by a black figure. Lockdown Zak & Co. begin their lockdown of the Edinburgh Vaults at 7:23PM, and Aaron immediately hears scuffling down one hall. They set up their base in one room, and Zak goes to Mr. Boot's room. Nick reports that he felt fingers brush against his hair, and Zak hears a breathy sound. Aaron records a ball of light coming from Mr. Boot's room and entering his neck, and shortly afterward both Zak and Nick are shocked to get physical contact on their arms and necks simultaneously at the same time their EMF meter undergoes a huge spike of 20 possibily by spirit of Mr. Boots. Zak decides to stay behind in Mr. Boot's room while Nick and Aaron explore the vaults on their own, and the latter two hear physical sound in two separate instance. Zak, reporting a horrid feeling where he's standing, proceeds to ask questions while recording with a digital recorder, and is eventually shocked by a very loud scratching noise on the wall to opposite of him that is recorded by a static night vision camera. Zak eventually leaves as he reports feelings of being blasted with freezing cold waves of air, and calls out for the other two. The three get back together to continue investigating Mr. Boots' Room, but before they can even enter the room, they record something amazing: For six straight minutes, they hear and record distinctive, constant, consistent dragging and/or sawing noises from elsewhere in the vaults while they stand still. When the noise ends, Zak & Co. go into the Cobbler's Room where they believe this noise was emanating, and quickly record an EVP of a popping noise followed by a slight, brief female vocalization. They go to the corner of the room where the malevolent female spirit is alleged to haunt, and after hearing a knock, they get another, louder knock as an answer to their question of whether it hates pregnant women. They go into the White Room and leave Aaron there while they continue on. Aaron, in an EVP sweep, hears and records a vocalization from a dog. Zak & Co. regroup and set up more cameras in one more venture before dawn, and set up a teddy bear for the spirit of Jack to interact with in the White Room. Half an hour after the camera in the White Room was set to record, it captures the shocking footage of the bear being pushed back a bit, completely on its own. Ten minutes after that, the same camera records on its audio portion the slight voice of a young child vocalizing for a full second. The lockdown eventually ends at 6:40AM. Evidence Preliminary Investigation *'Visual Sighting:' During the walkthrough of the vaults, Nick claimed that he saw full bodied apparition walk by Mr. Boot's room. *'Equipment Malfunction:' During the walkthrough of the vaults, while in the Cobbler's Room, Aaron notices that the light sources around Zak seem to be blurry and glowing. Moments later, his camera goes into a different setting and shuts off on its own. Investigation *'Physical Contact:' Nick claims that he felt fingertips brush against his hair. *'Physical Harm:' Nick starts getting headaches and the side of his head starts feel in pain. *'Apparition:' A ball of light comes out of Mr. Boot's Room and disappears into Zak's neck. *'EMF Fluctuation/Physical Contact:' When EMF detector spikes up to a 20, both Zak and Nick feel the spirit of Mr. Boots is touch their arms and necks since they are still by Mr. Boots' room. *'Residual Noises:' Thumping, Sawing, Dragging, Scratching, Footsteps, Knocks *'Physical Contact:' After his encounter with Mr. Boots, Zak starts feeling very disoriented. *'Continuous Noises:' A sustained dragging noise is made somewhere in the tunnels, resembles sawing, and lasts nearly six minutes. *'EVPs:' Female voice, Dog's cry, Child's voice *'EVP/Moving Object/EMF Fluctuation:' A set-up teddy bear slightly rotates counterclockwise and tilts to the right 10 minutes before a childish voice is heard. At the same time, a spike occurs on the EMF detector. References :People *Joyce Clark - Historian *Roger Preece -'' Guide at the Vaults'' *Jodie Stalker - Guide at the Vaults *Des Brogan - Author/Founder Mercat Tours *Mark Turner - Eyewitness *Nicola Wright - Guide at the Vaults *Kryss Akari - Eyewitness Notes *This was the Ghost Adventures Crew first European lockdown. Full Episode Video-Edinburgh Category:Intense Lockdowns Category:Ghost Adventures Season 1 Category:Ghost Adventures Volume 1